


Panic

by Nikka001



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: Leonard has an attack during school. Despite everyone's thinking, Sara is the only one who can bring him back.





	1. Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Just letting you all know that this is the first in a series. I'm thinking about doing maybe three chapters. Not sure yet. 
> 
> But, either way, I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> -Nikka<3

"I swear to god Leonard, if you don't get out of the way, I will kill you." Sighing, Leonard moved out of the doorframe, letting Sara into the bathroom. She flicked on the light, grabbed a hair tie from the basket on the counter and began pulling her hair into a braid. 

"Seriously Sara, I don't understand why you're so stressed about all of this. It's the first day of school. We've had millions of them." Sara shot him a glare as she secured her braid at the bottom. Swiping on a quick layer of mascara and a light pink lip gloss, Sara turned toward Leonard, "That may be true, but this, is the first day of senior year. Our final year. This is the year where we aren't supposed to give a crap about what people think about us!" Grinning, Leonard grabbed Sara by the wrist and pulled her flush to him, his arms wrapping around her waist. He placed a long passionate kiss on her lips before pulling away.

"So, does that mean that we can have our ever so deserved make out session during lunch?" Shaking her head, Sara slipped out from his hold, grabbed her sneakers from the floor and sat on the edge of her bed to pull them on. 

"I wish. But we both know that we can't let anyone know just yet. We are supposed to hate each other, remember?" Leonard nodded begrudgingly as he grabbed both his and Sara's bags. Grabbing her black leather jacket she made her way out the door, stopping to grab her bag and give Leonard a small kiss on the lips, "But I promise, we will do something later." 

With that, she made her way quickly down the stairs and out the front door, Leonard hot on her tail.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Securing her locker, Sara began rummaging around in her bag for her phone when she heard her name being called from the other end of the hall. Looking up, Sara spotted Leonard's sister, Lisa, running towards her, eyes wide and breathing heavy. Lisa skidded to a stop in front of Sara, taking a minute to catch her breath before speaking.

"Please. It's Leonard. Something's wrong." Dropping her bag, Sara took off to where Lisa had come from, her heart beating fast. She quickly turned the corner at the end, coming to a stop at a group of students crowded in front of a row of lockers. Pushing past them, her breath hitched in her throat when she saw Leonard huddled up against the lockers, arms wrapped around his legs. Slowly, Sara approached him, making sure to not make any sudden moves. Whispers began around her as she lowered herself onto the ground in front of him, legs tucked underneath her.

"Leonard," her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke. No response. She tried again, louder, "Leonard." Nothing still. Finally, she grabbed his shoulders and raised her voice even louder, "Leonard Snart, you answer me right now!" A small sigh of relief escaped her lips as her turned to face her. His eyes were wide and bloodshot, and tears stained his cheeks. Her heart broke as she looked at him. It'd been almost 6 months since his last panic attack. She thought they were past this. She hoped they were past this. With shaking hands she wiped the fresh tears that were falling from his eyes and then held his face in her hands.

"Leo, Leo I need you to snap out of it. I need you to breath. Okay? Just breath with me. Please? C'mon, just like I do okay?" Sara demonstrated as she took several deep breaths, her heartbeat slowing with every breath she took. Finally, after a few moments, Leonard began to follow her lead. Sara gave him a small smile, leaned in and let her lips press against his. Gasping and whispering echoed through the air as she broke their kiss and pulled him into her arms. She couldn't care less about what anyone else thought. All that she cared about was Leonard. And if they sat like that for the next hour, no one said a thing. No one would tell them, but everyone had always hoped that they would find each other. And now, they had.


	2. Even the strong can be weakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Sara and Leonard's journey to one another. And the story behind the Panic Attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading the first chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed it enough to read this one! Like I said before, this is just one part of hopefully a three part story. This one goes into detail about how the Panic Attacks started and the cause behind them. Please have caution: If you are prone to attacks, caution is warned. Nothing to graphic. Just mentions mostly, but I wanna be on the safe side. 
> 
> Now, without further ado, please sit back, relax and read! 
> 
> \- Nikka <3
> 
> •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sara woke with a start as a large crash sounded from downstairs. Her fingers quickly wrapped around the small wooden baseball bat underneath her bed. As quietly as she could manage, Sara stepped out of bed and made her way across her bedroom and out the door. She stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for another sound before continuing. She turned, ready to retreat, when a low grunting noise came from the couch. Taking the steps two at a time, she dropped the bat from her grip as she reached the bottom. Letting out a deep breath, she hesitantly made her way around to the front of the couch, only stopping when she noticed a pair of all too familiar boots hanging off the end. 

"Leonard."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Taking a few more cautious steps forward, Sara stopped when she was right in the front.

"Leonard, what are you doing on my couch?" She kept her voice void of emotion, but deep down, she was worried. Worried that something might have happened. 

"I-I'm, sorry. I just, I didn't know where else to go..." 

"What are you talking about?"

"It's, um, it's nothing. Can I just, stay here tonight? I don't really feel like going...home just yet."

He was scared. She could hear it when he talked. Leonard Snart wasn't scared of anything. He was truly asking for help. Something he never did. Which meant only one thing. Something had happened. Something that had him too scared to talk about. She had to help him. He needed her.

"Of course. Come with me. You can stay in my room. This couch sucks anyways." She reached out her hand into the darkness of the room and waited until she felt his cold hand grab hers. He was shaking. Pulling him up, she heard him groan under his breath. He was in pain. And lots of it if the way he was limping as he walked was any indication. Slowly, she led him up the stairs towards her bedroom, her hand holding tight to his as they walked. Reaching her room, she shut the door behind them and flicked on the lamp that stood on her dresser. She turned to Leonard, her stomach dropping as she was now finally able to see his appearance. Scrapes and bruises covered his face while blood trickled from the split in his lip and the long gash along his forehead. His clothes were torn all over and long finger-like bruises covered his wrists. 

"Oh my...Leonard, what the hell happened?" Leonard flinched away as Sara reached for his face, shaking his head and closing his eyes tight. His breathing became shallow as he stepped back from her, "Please, don't." 

"Who did this? Was it your dad? I swear to god, if he did this to you I'm gonna-" Leonard's quiet sobs cut her off. She watched as he slowly backed up until he was flush against the door. He slid down to the floor and held his head in his hands as tears fell down his cheeks. Saras heart broke as she listened to the sobs being torn from his throat. For as long as she had known him, Leonard Snart had always been the strongest person she knew. Nothing ever got to him. And if it did, he wouldn't let it show. But now, in this moment, he seemed weak, scared and broken. It took all her strength to keep from running out and attacking the monster who did this to him. Right now, she needed to be there for him. Sara rushed to Leonard's side and pulled him into her arms, holding him close. 

It felt like forever before the tears finally stopped falling. With much coaxing, Sara managed to get Leonard off the ground and onto her bed. Grabbing the First Aid Kit from her bathroom, Sara returned and began treating Leonard's wounds, starting with his hands and working her way from there. 

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened now?" Sara tried once more as she finished wrapping his hands with gauze. He took a beat before speaking, "I was just trying to protect her." Sara looked up at him and could see the pain in his eyes as he spoke.

"Who? Lisa?"

Leonard nodded, "I was trying to protect her. She did something wrong. I'm not sure what, but, he didn't like it. He started yelling and throwing things across the room. I heard what was going on so I ran downstairs. Next thing I knew, Lisa was being thrown into the wall. I don't remember exactly what happened, but, all I know is that, I went off on him. Trying to protect her. He kept screaming about how, "I'm not as strong as I make myself believe" and "One day, I will break you". I didn't believe him." By this point, silent tears were once again streaming down his face, and Sara's grip had tightened on the roll of tape in her hands. She had a sense of what was coming. She just hoped she was wrong. 

"Leonard, what did he do to you?"

Leonard took a deep, shaky breath, "H-he grabbed me by the throat and shoved me onto the couch. He started pulling at my clothes and I kept screaming at him to get off, but, he wouldn't. I don't remember much, but, I do remember all the pain. I begged for him to stop, but, he just kept going. Kept saying how this would finally be the moment he would break me. And, he did. He broke me Sara." Throwing the supplies to the ground, Sara jumped up and held Leonard in her arms as he cried once more. This time though, he wasn't alone, as heavy tears fell from Sara's cheeks. So many feelings clouded her mind. Anger. Sadness. Frustration. Horror. And guilt. So much guilt for not being able to stop this. 

It was hours before they both calmed down. Sara finished tending to his wounds and put him to bed, sleep taking over as soon as his head hit the pillow. Sara soon did the same, giving herself over to the deep thoughts of her sleep. She hoped it was all just a dream.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It wasn't all a dream. It was all very real. Sara woke that morning to loud shouting from downstairs. Pulling on one of her old T-shirts, Sara hurried out her bedroom door and down the stairs, coming to a stop at the landing. Sitting on the couch was Leonard, his hands clenched into fists in his lap and his head hung low, all the while her father stood towering over him. His face was going a shade of red she hadn't ever seen before. 

"I can't believe this. I'm gone for two days and I return home to a delinquent exiting my daughters bedroom! My 16 year old daughter! She's just a child! How dare you-"

"Dad! Stop it! You're scaring him!" Sara ran to her dad, using all her strength to push him away from Leonard. He wouldn't budge.

"Good!" Quentin shouted, a smirk playing on his face, "He should be scared! He's a monster!"

"Dad, please. He just needed my help."

"Why?!"

"Because I was raped." Sara and Quentin turned to Leonard, his face void of all emotions, but Sara could hear the pain in his voice. She sat down next to Leonard, taking his hand in hers while her father took a seat on the chair across from them. 

"I'm, sorry. For yelling and...I just, I didn't know. Has this happened before?" 

Leonard shook his head, "No, this was the first time." Quentin rubbed his hand across his face. He wanted to ask a question. Sara knew which one and she also knew, that he didn't feel comfortable asking. So, she did.

"Who did it Leonard? You need to tell him who." 

Leonard to a deep breath before answering, "My father. It was my father." Quentin's face went pale out of shock and horror. Shaking it off, he inched closer to them while still remaining on the table. 

"Okay, here's what's going to happen. Sara," he looked at his youngest, "is going to get our guest room set up for you. You're staying with us for the time being." No one argued so he continued, "Now, I'm gonna head over to the station soon and file a report. If you don't want it released to the papers, that's fine. I will make sure to keep it quiet. But, I need to let someone know." Leonard looked to Sara then back to Quentin and nodded. 

"Listen to me Leonard. I promise you, that we will get him. He will be gone. For good. On that, you have my word."

Six months later, that word was fulfilled; Lewis Snart was arrested and put behind bars. For those six months, Sara and Leonard grew close. She was there every time he woke up from a nightmare, and he was more and more grateful every time he heard her voice. By the third time, they had given up on sleeping in separate rooms and Lance, with some persuasion from his oldest daughter, had reluctantly given up trying to separate them. 

During the time he spent with them, Leonard grew more thankful for the Lance family. He was thankful for all they had done for him. He was thankful for Sara, and for how she knew the right things to say. She was there for him through it all, and he loved her all the more for it.


	3. What I Love About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In one small moment, Leonard's entire world is flipped upside down as he tries to decide if he's ready for such a huge commitment.

Leonard stared down at the two small pink lines that had appeared only moments ago on the long white stick. He shook it vigorously, hoping that like an Etch - a - Sketch he could erase them from existence. It didn't work. He knew it wouldn't but he had to treat y. Backing up against the bathroom wall, he slid down to the floor, his eyes never breaking contact with the results. This isn't possible. It can't have happened. They had been careful every time. They were only teenagers. They hadn't even graduated high school yet. How in the hell were they supposed to raise a child when they were still children themselves? Tears threatened to spill over but he held them back. Sucking in a deep breath, Leonard pushed himself up off the floor, using the sink for balance. Once upright, he gave himself a quick look over in the mirror and smoothed out his dark blue leather jacket. He quickly stuffed the test into his jacket pocket and, with a deep breath, he turned the handle on the door and slipped out, stepping into the hallway. Slowly, he made his way down the staircase, each step creaking under his weight as he went. As he reached the landing at the bottom, the weight on his chest became heavier and the tears in his eyes were becoming harder for him to hold back. A clanging from the kitchen alerted Leonard of another presence in the house. Clearing his throat he made his way towards the kitchen, the strong aroma of bacon wafting towards him. He stopped in the doorway, his eyes settling on the figure in front of the stove. Her long blonde tresses cascaded down her back in that early morning way he loved so much. Her black shorts clung to her hips in a way he hadn't known possible while her sports bra adorned her chest. Sensing his presence Sara spun on her heels, her lips parting in a grin when she spotted him. 

"Hey, you're up. I'm just making breakfast if you want some." Not trusting himself to speak, Leonard just nodded in response. 

"Great." Turning back to the stove, Sara proceeded to cook as Leonard stood like a statue in the entry way, not quite sure what was happening. His mind was racing with a million thoughts while his heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. Feeling a warmth enclose him, Leonard shook himself free of what could've been another panic attack, and stared down at the small mess of blonde waves that were tucked beneath his chin. Sara's arms were wrapped snugly around his waist as she held tight to him. Grateful for the sentiment, Leonard returned the hug, placing a small kiss on the crown of her head. He held her close for as long as he could until the tears finally started flowing. Sara pulled back and looked up at Leonard, her chest tightening when she saw how broken he seemed. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" She questioned as she lifted her hands to his face, wiping away the tears as they fell. Leonard sucked in a deep breath as he removed the test from his pocket and held it out for her to see, "How long?"

Sara heaved a heavy sigh, "Almost 6 weeks. Only found out a few days ago, but I'd been suspecting for the last few weeks or so." 

Leonard nodded and took a seat on the chair against the wall, his heart beating heavier and faster than before. This was all becoming so real. This was really happening. He needed to do something. This couldn't happen. "I can't do it." He spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"What can't you do?" Sara questioned, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, tears threatening to spill once more, "Be a good dad."

"Len-"

"I mean look at me. I'm a no good deadbeat whose father raped him because he was trying to protect his younger sister. I mean, how can I be a good dad when, I don't even know what a good dad looks like. I haven't got a single good memory of my father. All I know, is pain, anger, and hatred. How-"

"Leonard Snart, shut up and listen." Sara dropped down until she was on her knees, her face level with his. Grabbing his face in her hands, she placed a tender kiss to his lips before pulling away to look him deep in the eyes.

"You are not a deadbeat. You are a strong, caring, frustrating, loyal man. Yeah you've had to work through things. Hard things that nobody should have to deal with. But you know what, sometimes the best people, are the ones that have been hurt the most. The ones that have had to suffer through unbearable pain just to get where they are now. Those people, people like you and me, are the ones who will do everything in there power to make sure nobody ever has to suffer like that again. That is what will make you a good dad. And that is what I love about you." Tears rolled down both faces as they stared lovingly into one another's eyes. Leonard brushed a loose strand of hair behind Sara's ear before leaning in for another kiss. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nine months later, on July 2, 2016 at 2:47 AM, Aurora "Rory" Elizabeth Lance entered the world. Leonard would deny it to this day, but Sara knows for a fact that she saw tears in his eyes the second he saw their baby girl. Leonard held Rory in his arms, eyes full of love and wonder. He wasn't sure if he was going to make a good father. Hell, he wasn't even sure what a good father was. But he knew one thing for sure: He was going to make damn sure that he did everything in his power to make sure she knew how loved she was. And that no matter what, she was never alone.


End file.
